


I could be (Your boy)

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 17-Year-Old Viktor, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Denial, Goblet of Fire AU, Guilt, M/M, Pining, Potions Class, Teacher-Student Relationship, Viktor Krum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Snape can't resist.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smirkingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/gifts).



"You make it look easy, Professor," Krum mumbled to himself as if Severus weren't standing _right_ there, instructing him. He'd addressed Severus but he knew the boy wasn't speaking to him.

"Being an international celebrity isn't going to do you any favours here," Severus said, scowling. "I do not _care_ of your status. If you wish to compete in the next game, you _will_ finish the assignment."

Severus didn't understand why Krum was being excruciatingly difficult. Before today's class, he'd been exceptional in his assignments. He may have had the attitude of a brainless celebrity, but Severus had seen him. Watched him carefully. Perhaps a bit _too_ closely.

"You think I don't know that?" Krum's voice had an edge of defiance Severus hadn't heard in his class before. Sure, the Quidditch player had all the nerve to win a game, but he'd never defied authority before.

"Watch your tone," Severus warned. He watched as Krum's hand trembled above the cauldron and before he'd hurt himself, Severus swiftly swept in and grabbed his wrist. "And watch the flame."

"Professor..." Severus felt Krum's pulse thrumming under his grip, and his heart nearly sped up to match it beat to beat. "I..."

Severus raised an eyebrow but before he could respond in any way possible, Krum launched himself at him. He was kissing Severus.

" _Professor_..." he moaned in between his breaths until Severus realised he was kissing him back!

What was he doing? This was a student! This was a student from Durmstrang, no less. Except, Severus knew kissing a student was highly frowned upon, no matter where they were from.

"You must stop," Severus said, pushing Krum back, "what are you doing?"

"I needed a reason to see you. To show you how I feel..." Krum pressed against Severus's leg and he could _feel_ Krum's erection press against him. His own arousal was proving to be hard to conceal.

"I'm of age. You have no reason--"

"I have every reason!" Severus protested, perhaps a bit too loudly. He couldn't believe how he was losing his resolve. He needed to keep calm. Stay in control. Reject this boy with authority and not through losing his temper; _revealing_ his desire.

Krum was a Quidditch player. The best one at that. He could read through Severus's protests; he could predict his next move.

"I want you."

"That isn't reason enough to break school rules."

"I'm not a student here. Not really."

"You are as long as you're staying at Hogwarts."

"So...that's it?" Krum asked with a smile. "We could have more, if I wasn't living at Hogwarts? We could have more in the summer."

"Boy..."

"I love it when you call me that," Krum said, teasing. His posture had changed; he'd gone from being defensive, being on the prowl, to hovering. He was watching Severus's every move. Waiting to pounce again.

"It isn't a compliment."

"It's sexy. I _could_ be your boy."

That stirred something inside Severus. Something fierce he couldn't comprehend. "Say it, Professor. Say you don't want me."

"I can't," replied Severus.


End file.
